The Deal
by foreverandalways09
Summary: The first baby ever born into the games.Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark had to reach a deal,they would be allowed to leave the games, with their newborn daughter. On one condition.She is automaticaly entered into the 90th Hunger Games. Daughters pov


**The Deal**

**Introduction**

I open my eyes and realise how dark the room is, maybe it's not much darker than usual, maybe it's just because this is going to be the darkest day of my life. For a minute I think about not leaving my bed. Then I realise that will get me nowhere. They would still get me. Still I continue to lie in bed for a few extra minutes. My Mum has still not come in to wake me up; I guess she understands the feeling. Knows I'll need an extra few minutes. I heard her screaming and crying in her nightmares last night. Although her and my Father try and hide it they've dreaded the year of the games when I'm fifteen, because now I'm automatically chosen. That was the deal.  
I change into my best dress and stare in the mirror at my blue eyes. Empty. I learned a while ago sometimes it's best to show no fear or worry. I sigh and decide its best to go downstairs now.  
Mums at the table, her black eyes confirm her nightmares; to the left of her my Dad holds her hand.  
"Good Morning Parents!" I try to sound happy; it's a hopeless attempt to lighten the mood. However, I try once more "Do I look on fire?" and I twirl in my long red dress, I'm totally ignored.  
"Ruelin- You remember what we've told you? - you remember that when-.." I cut my Mum off, " Mum if I don't remember now, I never will."  
You see the moment I was born into the arena, the games froze. The Capitol erupted, or so I'm told. They claimed that I was a baby born by them. A baby that was born because they helped two teenagers, or should I say the "district lovers" fall in love. So in result, I had to survive. Besides, no one on Panem, no matter how sick people in the capitol can be would want to sit and watch an innocent baby die in front of their parents. Ironic really, because everyone that's entered that arena and died has had a parent at home screaming as they watched their baby die helplessly on a screen for others entertainment. I guess seeing what the games does to families would shame them with guilt. I guess I can't complain, my birth allowed my Mum and Dad to survive. Only with the deal that on the 90th hunger games, when I 'am fifteen must I automatically be chosen as my districts female tribute. Bet you it's the worst yet. For even more of the twist, my mentors will also be my parents, Katniss and Peeta Mellark. Some would say this is a good thing, but if I die, will they forever blame themselves. Then again, I think they would blame themselves regardless of being my mentors or not.  
My Mum rushes up and locks me in her arms, she holds on to my brunette hair which is in a long braid down my back. "You know if I could do anything to stop this, I would, if –"Enough, I think. "Mum, you think I don't know that?" I pull back and look at her watery eyes, I speak softer to calm her down, "I know that Mum, nothing we do will change this. I have to go. It's okay. I'll be okay." I look at my dad and continue speaking "Nothing changes the fact that use have giving me everything, and ill love use and my life always. You never know? Maybe I'll win."  
My Dad smiles and walks over, "There's every chance of that being your Mothers girl". They both lean in and kiss me. "I don't want to let you go, I don't think I can" she tightens her grip again. And I decide to say what's needed to be said "I love use." Tighter. "We love you too so, so much" reply's my Mum. And my dad joins in with "Always".  
The front door swings open and in walks my Aunt Prim and my cousin Berry. Berry is twelve this year. She's more like my sister. My Mum and Dad would never of had another child with the promise of them entered into the games. I understand this. I slept last night thinking that I entering the arena may have saved Berry. This year.  
I speak before they do, "Look let's just get to the reaping, so this can be done. Please" With that I walk forward and grab Berry's hand, the rest slowly falling.

_Okay let me know what use think, please review!_


End file.
